Ep1: Reloaded
by Fairytales1981
Summary: For those who don't like Sharon/Andy, I'm forewarning you, there will be some little moments so if you don't like then don't read. I'm starting off with Ep1, Hope you enjoy :)


**Unfortunately I own nothing, I'm just borrowing our favourite Major Crimes Characters for a little while.**

…

**Ep1: Reloaded**

…...

The first thing that stood out was the Police tape everywhere, bullet holes covering a host of cars in the parking lot. Every entry cornered off as bodies lay dead on the ground covered in the simple white sheets. Andy had just stepped out of the squad car, debating with Lieutenant Provenza, Detective Sykes and Detective Millar on who should pretend to be the DA so that they could get a name from their unknown suspect who had been part of the robbery and shooting and clues to the other two suspects who had gotten away.

He had just been about to speak when bullets began firing yet again, everyone running for cover, screaming was all that could be heard around them. Andy was the first to stand when he felt it was safe enough, taking a look inside the car to see the lifeless body of their suspect. 15 minutes later Provenza was preoccupied going over the current incident with Agent Fritz Howard of the FBI when he looked up to see the formidable Captain Sharon Raydor and Assistant Chief Taylor approaching them, she immediately felt the tension around her from the other members of Major Crimes. Her first instinct had of course been to apologise for her lateness, which Provenza was clearly refusing to accept.

"Lieutenant, I need a briefing."

"Okay Captain, I'll give you a briefing, you're late…and you maybe the ranking Officer but I am the Incident Commander and I am not halting a search for suspects with automated weapons for you or anybody else to catch up. Flynn…Sanchez with me."

"Lieutenant?" Sharon spoke up.

"There's a couple of things that you don't seem to understand Captain. One is, that I am the Incident Commander and the other is English, because I've said it twice. Now, Agent Howard...if you would like to represent the FBI, we'll be getting the warrants en route. Captain, I will call you once I've made my arrests. Detective Miller, I may have some questions."

Sharon watched as Lieutenant Provenza walked away from her, leaving her feeling some what foolish and embarrassed.

"I told you we should have waited." Sharon spoke up.

"No...this is the moment." Taylor added.

…...

Sharon was busy talking to Amy Sykes when she looked up to see Rusty Beck sitting in the incident room, the Officer informed her that he had yet again run away from a foster home. She thanked the Officer and explained to him that she would deal with the matter and took Rusty into what was now her Office. She took a seat in Brenda Leigh's old desk chair, finding it somewhat uncomfortable, opening the desk drawer to her right, she found the stash of sweets that Brenda was never without, Sharon bent down taking out a file before quickly closing it again, turning her attentions back to Rusty, who was busy explaining how he was more than capable of living on his own.

"Rusty, you are a material witness in a murder trial and you will have to testify in that trial."

"No way, I'm not doing that, I'm not….."

Yes, you are and we need to find you a safe place to stay."

"You know what, I don't even know you and I don't like you so sorry but I wanna deal with Brenda."

"Is that so, well I'm sorry but you'll be standing at the back of a very long line. Chief Johnston has retired from the LAPD so as they say, you're stuck with me I'm afraid. I will be the one looking for your Mother, trust me."

Sharon placed Rusty with Buzz for the rest of the day until she could figure out what she was going to do with him.

…

Provenza was somewhat annoyed to find Amy Sykes seated in Major Crimes when he'd arrived back with the others. Sharon could see the Team were still angry at her presence but she did her best to make the best of a bad situation while they set to work on tracking down the two stray suspects. Sharon had just been in the morgue and had just received a dressing down from Lieutenant Flynn about how all the problems they were having, the death of who they now knew to be Larry Martin was because of rules she'd put in place during her time at FID, she knew he was right but it still hurt to hear it. Trying to gain the Teams loyalty was difficult for her, she wanted her time at Major Crimes to be different from her time at FID but knew it would take time to heal old wounds. The following day they had traced Detective Millar's Son Greg back to the shooting of Larry Martin, the unknown suspect killed in the squad car; they spent the day questioning him. Sharon's questioning throughout Greg Millar's interview impressed her Team though no one actually said it out loud. She had been able to prove that Greg was responsible for the murders of Larry Martin and John Randall, that he had deliberately aimed at Larry and finally with the DA's help, charged him with two counts of second degree murder.

…

Finding out that Sykes had been transferred to Major Crimes infuriated him and he made sure Sharon knew it.

"Why the hell has that woman been transferred to Major Crimes, have you lost your mind." He yelled, walking into her office.

"I need people around me, working with me who share my views on justice…people who like me."

"Sykes doesn't like you; she's just pretending to like you to get the job." He laughed.

"Still." She smiled.

Agent Howard walked into the room just as Provenza left. Fritz brought a bag and began emptying the contents of Sharon's desk, all memories of Brenda, including her sweet tooth now gone.

"You did a good job today Captain." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Have you given any more thought as to Rusty's situation?"

"I'm working on it."

Hours later she was finally home after her first day of work, she had agreed to allow Rusty to stay with her, which he wasn't too happy about. She poured herself a large glass of wine and came over to join him on the sofa.

"So now that I'm here, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked.

"You can call me Captain Raydor."

"Fine and you can call me Mr Beck."

"Mmmm don't think so, you are the child in this relationship. Look, if it makes you feel any better, you may call me Sharon." She smiled.

"Sharon….what is that, your idea of a bad joke or something."

"I don't understand?"

"Sharon is my Mom's name….you haven't even been looking for her, have you. You don't even know her name." He yelled.

"Rusty, I only started this job yesterday. You have got to give me some time to catch up. I will find your Mother for you, if possible; I give you my word on that."

"Whatever you say Captain, whatever you say."

Sharon watched as Rusty walked away towards what would now be his room, she took a seat on the sofa and leaned back into it, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Her eyes closed for a few minutes before she heard a faint knock at her door, she walked over a looked through the peep hole to see Lieutenant Flynn standing there. She opened the door slowly to find a small smile playing on his lips and a bottle in his hand.

"Lieutenant Flynn, this is a surprise. How did you find out where I lived?"

"I'm a Police Officer Captain, I have my ways."

"Come on in."

She stepped aside and Andy followed her through to the kitchen as she took out another two glasses.

"I believe to like Cabernet."

"Should I ask how you know this?"

"I remember that Gavin guy mentioning it once or twice when he was around."

"Ahhh, would you like some?" She asked, taking the bottle from him.

"Actually I'll just have a coke if you have it."

"You're making me drink alone?"

"I'm actually in AA."

"Oh my god, of course you are. I'm sorry Lieutenant, I forgot."

"It's fine, and it's Andy."

"Andy."

She poured herself a small glass, as she still had her other glass sitting on the table. Andy followed her over to the sofa and took a seat beside her.

"So Andy, what brings you by?"

"I eh….I wanted to apologise for yelling at you."

"Huh."

"You know, back at the morgue. The things I said about your rules, FID…I was angry."

"You were right, if rules had allowed you to take to take Larry Martin back to the station instead of waiting for the DA then he might still be alive."

"I still shouldn't have said it."

"I wouldn't worry too much; you're not the only one unhappy about my arrival at Major Crimes."

"We haven't been very welcoming, have we?"

"I knew my taking over would cause some issues, given everything that happened with Chief Johnston."

"Despite our rocky start, you did a good job today. You solved this case in 48 hours, it will get easier."

"Rusty Beck will be staying with me until we can find a suitable place for him, we can't keep having him run away from every foster home…not now."

"You know if you need help with him, I'm happy to oblige."

"If the others found out you were being kind to me, they'd kill you…especially Lieutenant Provenza." She smiled.

"Give him some time, he'll calm down."

"Do you really think so?"

"He was led to believe that he would be taking over the running of Major Crimes, his prides hurt. He'll get over it eventually."

"I do hope you're right."

"Drink your wine and be happy in the knowledge that you kicked ass today Captain."

"Thank you Andy…and you can call me Sharon."

"Right you are…Sharon." He smiled.

…


End file.
